Cruise Control
by ajfankeith
Summary: Set a short time after Jackson and his Mum had moved into Smithy Cottage. WARNING: Adult content!
1. Chapter 1

Cruise Control – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"What have you got there?" Aaron asked as he took in the sight of his boyfriend Jackson lugging a cardboard carton through the doorway at Smithy Cottage.

"This belongs to one of my mates; it's his porn stash!" Jackson answered as he set the box down on the table.

"Yeah, 'course it is!" Aaron's look indicated that he didn't believe a word of it!

Jackson looked at Aaron steadily, "It's true!" he could tell Aaron was sceptical, "My mate Dexter lives with his parents and they're moving house. He didn't want to run the risk of the removal men opening the box, or it getting lost in transit; so he asked me to look after it for him."

"...and you said 'yes'?"

"Why not?" Jackson became defensive, "It won't take up much space for a couple of days."

"Well," Aaron realised that the box might be hot property, "You'd better hide it away in our room sharpish; before Paddy or your Mum come across it!"

"Don't panic! Paddy's out on a call and Mum's at one of her art classes, I'm going to take it straight upstairs now, anyway."

Later the same day, Aaron and Jackson were lounging around on their bed, watching TV, when Aaron remembered the box, "Where did you put the contraband?" he asked.

"It's in the wardrobe," Jackson knew full well what Aaron was referring to, "Why? Did you want to look at a DVD?"

"Hell no!" Aaron sounded shocked at the suggestion.

"Dexter did say I could watch any of the DVD's if I fancied it!" Jackson had a smirk on his face; he knew how to wind up his boyfriend.

"I didn't know you were into that sort of shit!"

"I'm not!" Jackson jumped off the bed and retrieved the box from its hiding place, "I've never taken these films seriously, they're never very realistic; but they're a bit of a laugh!"

"I could do with a laugh!" Aaron replied, "Why don't you put one on?"

Jackson took the top disc from the box and loaded it into the player. He settled back down onto the bed beside Aaron and they both stared at the screen.

"What's it called?" asked Aaron.

"Dockers!" replied Jackson.

"Oh!" Aaron exclaimed, "I suppose its set in a dockyard, then."

He was proved wrong as soon as they started watching, as the first scene was set inside a garage, where two hunky young mechanics in tight-fitting overalls were bending over the open bonnet of a car. One was a good-looking lad with cropped dark hair and heavy stubble, the other was a clean-shaven, handsome blond with amazing blue eyes. They straightened up, faced each other and immediately started kissing passionately. Jackson let out a giggle.

"What?" Aaron looked at him quizzically.

"See what I mean about not being realistic!" Jackson replied.

"Yeah, who ever heard of a gay motor mechanic?" Aaron tutted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean that!" Jackson defended his statement, "What I mean is; how many workmates suddenly start snogging each other in the middle of a job!"

They both directed their eyes towards the screen again, where the two actors had relocated to the garage toilets and were now both naked. They aimed their cocks towards each other and, as they moved together to make contact, the dark-haired one rolled his foreskin back and then, once they were head-to-head, he worked it back down his weapon again, so that his ample skin covered the other guy's knob.

"What are they doing?" asked Aaron, who had obviously never seen such a thing before.

"Docking!" Jackson answered, matter-of-factly.

"Wow!" Aaron became aware of a stirring in his own loins, "You sound like an expert!"

"I've seen it done before," Jackson spoke in a nonchalant way; like it was no big deal.

"You amaze me sometimes!" Aaron was sincere in his statement and, in spite of himself; the film was giving him a raging erection. Jackson noticed and let out another chuckle.

"Looks like somebody likes it!" he said as he grabbed Aaron's rigid pole through his trakkie bottoms.

Aaron was about to protest, but his horniness got the better of him. With his left hand, he sought out Jackson's tool, encased in his jeans; and found that his boyfriend was in an aroused state too, "I'm not the only one!" he giggled.

Forgetting about the film, they tugged at each other's clothes, both totally turned on and wanting release. They kissed as they stripped and embraced each other; feeling a rush of excitement as their naked bodies entwined, their mouths locked together in a crescendo of passionate kisses as their tongues duelled and, as they had muted the sound on the TV, their heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard in the room. Jackson lived for moments like this; to be intimate with Aaron. He ran his right hand down to Aaron's firm, rounded buttocks and extended his long middle finger, teasing the small, puckered opening in the cleft between his young boyfriend's slightly furry buns. Aaron moaned as Jackson's digit invaded his inner sanctum; no-one, other than his boyfriend, had ever done this to him, but he wanted Jackson so much that he would let him do anything. Aaron bent his head down to chew and suck on Jackson's hard nipples; he knew how his partner loved to have this done to him. Jackson let out a low, deep groan as Aaron's lips and fingers teased his tits and his own finger wormed its way further into Aaron's hot rectum. Aaron's tongue licked its way down Jackson's firm stomach and on towards his target...Jackson's big, throbbing cock. Jackson gasped out loud as Aaron's lips reached the swollen, purple head and his tongue began curling around it. Aaron teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, tasting the pre-cum leaking from it; and then opened his mouth to take the pulsating organ into it, sucking it hard to make it wet; lubricating it and making it ready. Jackson had manoeuvred into a position where he could suck Aaron's cock at the same time; he felt an erotic thrill as he tasted Aaron's natural lubricant spurting from his throbbing dick and he then turned his attention to Aaron's balls, taking them into his mouth one at a time and bathing them with spit. Aaron, on feeling the wonderful sensation of having his big bollocks licked and sucked, temporarily stopped sucking Jackson's rock-hard prick and started licking his ball-sack, mimicking his boyfriend's actions by sucking each ball into his mouth in turn. Then, Jackson licked down between Aaron's legs until he made contact with the younger man's hole. He used his tongue to gently tease the opening and felt Aaron relax. Aaron panted heavily and they shifted position again; Aaron lay on his back, his athletic legs spread wide, as Jackson climbed on top of him and positioned his throbbing, wet knob at Aaron's entrance. Aaron's nod confirmed that he wanted this and Jackson pushed hard as Aaron grimaced slightly at the invasion.

"Aaagh!" gasped Aaron, but it was more a cry of pleasure than pain and Jackson continued his onslaught until he was buried deep within Aaron's welcoming, warm body. They kissed hotly, tongues extended as they swapped spit, moaning and groaning loudly as Jackson began pushing his hard-on deeper until he had it completely buried in Aaron's insides. Then, he began thrusting, in and out, slowly at first, but then speeding up as the passion drove him on. Aaron thrashed about in ecstasy; he loved the feeling of Jackson's rigid prick pounding away at him and the feel of his boyfriend's heavy bollocks slapping against his arse. They continued to kiss fiercely and Aaron moaned into Jackson's hot mouth, urging him to screw the living daylights out of him and Jackson was only too happy to oblige. He wanted Aaron so badly at that moment and he was like a pile-driver of lust; pistoning in and out like a jack-hammer. All too soon he could feel the familiar climax brewing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Aaron felt the explosion inside him as Jackson drove deep one last time and emptied his pent-up sperm-sauce into Aaron's well-used channel.

"Urrgghh!" Jackson let out an animalistic groan as he shot his load deeply.

"Ooooh...yeah!" Aaron cried, squeezing his sphincter around Jackson's pulsating cock, urging him to keep it exactly where it was!

Jackson kissed Aaron, more gently now but still with his deflating member buried in his boyfriend. He gently massaged Aaron's painfully hard cock with his right hand, "You haven't come yet; do you want to put this up me now?"

"No," Aaron replied hoarsely, gasping as he felt Jackson's thumb rubbing his sticky helmet, "I want you to suck me off! I always love the way you do it!"

Jackson pulled out and Aaron felt as if a truncheon had just been withdrawn from his rectum; he felt Jackson's spunk leaking out, which gave him a sexy thrill; to think that his lover's seed was inside him. Jackson lowered his head to Aaron's cock and he gently tongued the swollen glans which was still producing copious amounts of pre-cum. He tasted the salty nectar before encircling the helmet with his lips; sucking the throbbing boner like a lollypop. He loved the taste of his hot, randy boyfriend; he felt intoxicated. He used his tongue and lips to give Aaron the exquisite pleasure that he craved. Aaron gripped the sheets and his senses reeled, "Ooohh!" he cried. Jackson, on hearing Aaron's gasp, redoubled his efforts on the stiff, bone-hard dick. He knew Aaron could not stand much more of this and; he was right! Just then, Aaron came with a shout, shooting hot spunk into his lover's willing mouth. Jackson swallowed; now, they both had their boyfriend's sperm inside them!

They moved to give each other a grateful kiss and suddenly realised the DVD was still playing. As they looked, a muscular, tanned, shaven-headed stud had joined the original two mechanics and was sucking both their big, erect cocks into his mouth at the same time.

"God!" Aaron said, on seeing this spectacle, "I bet his jaws will be sore after that!"

They both laughed; then Jackson grabbed the remote control and switched off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Aaron protested.

"You weren't interested a few minutes ago!" Jackson defended his actions.

"Well," Aaron, with a lecherous grin, slipped his left hand around Jackson's turgid cock, "I had other things to concentrate on!"

"No, I'm not talking about that! I meant you didn't want to watch the DVD at first...oh, never mind!" Jackson turned serious, "Anyway, I want to talk to you. I've been offered a job."

"Well, that's good...isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I wanted to find out what you think," Jackson wondered how Aaron was going to take the next bit of news, "The job's in London; I'd have to lodge down there for a while."

"London?" Aaron had not been prepared for this announcement.

"Yeah, the money's good; very good in fact. What do you think I should do?"

"But, why London?" Aaron's initial reaction was that he did not want Jackson to go.

"Well, you know what things are like in the building trade at the moment, you have to go where the work is. A mate of mine told me about this big estate and shopping complex they're building on the outskirts of London and I made enquiries. They've offered me a job and they're providing digs for anyone working away from home."

Aaron looked a bit shell-shocked, but Jackson put up such a reasonable argument that he could not find any logical reason why his boyfriend should turn the offer down.

"I'll miss you!" Aaron said, "What will I do with myself while you're away?"

"I'll miss you too! But it would be a shame to miss out on this opportunity...and the money will come in handy."

"Sounds like you've made up your mind!" Aaron looked resigned to the situation.

"It won't be forever! I'll come home as often as I can."

"But, it won't be the same...who's going to keep my bed warm?" Aaron still had a hold on Jackson's member, which was gradually stiffening again as he manipulated it.

"Me, I hope!" Jackson let out another low groan as Aaron's fingers teased him, "You'd better not go inviting anyone else into your bed!"

"As if!" Aaron pulled Jackson's hand to his own rapidly swelling weapon as they kissed, sparking their passion all over again.

Aaron was going to make the most of Jackson while he was still close to him!


	2. Chapter 2

Cruise Control – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron studied the sleeve of the DVD that he had been watching with Jackson, "It says here that the film was made in Britain; and the contact address is in Leeds!"

Jackson, who was pulling his clothes on, raised his eyebrows, "So what?"

"Well, I just thought that all porn films came from abroad...you know...Sweden or somewhere."

Jackson chuckled, "Why would they all come from Sweden? You are a div!"

"No I'm not! Don't they have less censorship in countries like that?"

"Maybe they did once, but I think things are pretty relaxed over here these days."

"They must be," Aaron concluded, "if they make stuff like this in Yorkshire!"

They both laughed.

Paddy was in the kitchen when the pair appeared from upstairs. He gave them a knowing look but said nothing. He really liked Jackson; he knew the good effect that he was having on Aaron and he wanted to encourage it, so he was happy to allow them to sleep in the same room; and he was well aware that they did more than just sleep in there!

"Jackson's moving to London!" Aaron blurted the news out without giving it a second thought. It occurred to Jackson how typical that was of his boyfriend; to give the game away like that! Not that it was a secret.

"Really, why's that?" Paddy was surprised and looked directly at Jackson.

"A job," the young builder replied, "it's only contract work; I'll probably only be away for a few months."

"Oh!" Paddy looked disappointed, "Well, we'll miss having you around; you've become part of the furniture!"

Jackson was not sure whether to take Paddy's remark as an insult, or a compliment; but he decided on the latter, "Thanks, Paddy, I'll miss you too! But, like I say, it's not going to be permanent. Plus, I'll be coming back home as often as I can."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was worn out! He and Jackson had made the most of their last Friday night together before Jackson's move south; and Aaron's fatigue was a testament to their non-stop nocturnal activities! Jackson was in a similar condition; as Aaron had given as good as he got! It was just as well that Jackson was not travelling down until the Sunday as he would be in no fit state to drive on the Saturday!

"I wish you didn't have to go!" Aaron pouted as he cuddled Jackson to him, their naked bodies entwined on the bed.

"I'll text you; every day!"

"Yeah, I know, but it won't be the same, will it?"

"Promise you'll wait for me!" Jackson suddenly wondered if he could trust Aaron to be faithful.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, when we're apart, you might be tempted to stray!"

Aaron looked shocked that Jackson would think such a thing, "Me? Never! Anyway, how do I know you won't meet some butch builders and start shagging their arses off every night? You did say that you might have to share rooms!"

"You really don't know me that well, do you?" Jackson raised his eyebrows, "I'm a one-man type of guy, Aaron, surely you've realised that since we got together; I'd never cheat on you, never!"

Aaron kissed Jackson lovingly; then stared deeply into his eyes, "That's alright then!"

That Sunday, as Aaron watched Jackson's van disappear down the road, tears welled up in his eyes; he had not realised how much Jackson meant to him until that moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

A month later, Aaron was really missing Jackson a lot. Just like Jackson had promised, Aaron received little texts every day, even the occasional call. It felt so good to hear his deep, comforting voice, even if it was only by telephone. He also missed the physical side of their relationship; he had been used to nightly sex sessions with his boyfriend. However, he had kept his promise to be faithful, but, being a young lad, he was very horny most of the time; his hormones were in overdrive! Sometimes, he sprang an erection in the most awkward of places and he desperately craved release. But, the one person that he wanted that release with was not with him!

Cain had sent Aaron into town that day to pick up some car parts. He parked the car in a flat, level parking area in Hotten, next to a small, neatly-kept public park, surrounded by iron railings and with toilets in one corner, almost hidden away behind bushes and trees. Aaron had meant to answer the call of nature before he left the village, but he had put it off and was now bursting for a pee! He decided to visit the public toilet before going to collect the parts, so he headed in the direction of the brick-built block in the park.

As he entered the block, he noticed a dark-haired young guy, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, standing at the trough-style urinal on the right hand side of the building; three cubicles were further along the same wall, with wash basins and a hand-dryer on the opposite wall. Aaron stood next to the other occupant and fished out his tool, letting go a stream of urine into the trough. As his flow eased, he glanced sideways at the guy standing next to him. Shock was not the word for the look on Aaron's face! His neighbour had a big erection sticking out of the fly in his jeans! Not only that, but the guy was fisting it; running his hand up and down the rigid shaft! Aaron's instinct was to turn and run, but he seemed mesmerised by this sight! In spite of himself, his own cock suddenly sprang to life, growing ever stiffer in his hand! He looked up to the face of the handsome guy and had a feeling of faint recognition; there was something about the good-looking face and dark-stubbly chin that looked vaguely familiar, but he somehow knew that he had never met this man before. The guy looked down at Aaron's now completely hard prick and looked back up again into Aaron's eyes as a knowing grin spread across his face. Suddenly, Aaron felt the guy's left hand wrap around his own throbbing erection! Aaron's first thought was to bat the bloke's hand away, but...it felt good! He told himself that it was wrong; but he was just so incredibly horny! As he looked down, he noticed a gold band on the guy's ring finger; it occurred to him that this could be a married man!

His handsome companion jerked his head towards the cubicles and then, letting go of Aaron's well-fondled prick, walked towards them. Aaron, practically on auto-pilot; in some sort of daze, followed him into the nearest stall and he watched nervously as the guy pushed the door shut and shot the bolt; locking them inside. The stranger took hold of Aaron's cock once again and began wanking it; he gently pushed Aaron back against the wall and, with his other hand, worked his own stiff prick. Then, he rolled the skin back on his own cock and placed his knob against Aaron's, attempting to dock the two organs together. Aaron was reminded of the porn film that he had watched with Jackson and realisation dawned regarding this handsome stranger: he was one of the mechanics from the movie! This was not possible, he told himself, but he knew, deep down, that he was not mistaken. Just as Aaron was thinking this, the man's mouth crashed into his own, his tongue was trying to force its way past Aaron's lips. At the same time, the guy ran a hand down Aaron's back and onto his arse; Aaron could feel a forceful digit roughly poking at his hole.

Aaron suddenly became aware of his surroundings and the situation he was in. Here he was, in a seedy public toilet, making out with a total stranger! This was not Jackson! This was not the loving, beautiful experience that he always felt with his boyfriend! It seemed totally sordid and pointless and he was feeling disgusted with himself.

"Nnnnooo!" Aaron pushed the man away, suddenly becoming upset and angry. He shoved the guy so hard that he fell back onto the toilet pan and sat down with a thud. Aaron clenched his fists, "GET OFF ME!" he shouted, not caring if anyone else could hear him. The man looked shocked; he held up his hands in a surrendering gesture...fear in his eyes.

Aaron quickly unbolted the door and fled the cubicle, adjusting his dress as he hurried out of the front door, almost knocking over an elderly man who was just entering the building. The man gave him a stern look.

"Sorry!" Aaron apologised. He ran to his car and jumped in. He sat for a long time, thoughts of the experience he had just been through rolled around in his head like the gathering of storm clouds. What had he done? Why had he let that bloke touch him; kiss him; feel him up? Had he secretly wanted it? What would Jackson say if he knew? He felt sick, dirty; a million miles away from the wonderful feelings he shared with his boyfriend.

He did not know how long he sat there, but he was brought down to Earth by his mobile phone ringing. He saw that it was Cain calling him and he felt that he had to answer.

"Haven't you picked up those parts yet? You've been gone ages!" Cain was not best pleased.

Aaron tried to gather his wits, "Sorry! I got held up in traffic!" he lied to try to cover his tracks, "Give us about an hour and I should be back!"

"You'd better get your arse back here on the double...lazy git!"

Aaron was about to give Cain a mouthful, but his head was still reeling from his earlier experience, so he just hung up.

His phone immediately indicated that he had a message waiting and he read the words on the screen, from Jackson, "Coming home this Friday for the weekend! See you soon, gorgeous. J xx"

Aaron gulped, his mouth was dry; he almost felt as if his boyfriend could somehow read his mind and would know that he had betrayed him!

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, Aaron tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep was impossible; the encounter with the stranger kept playing in his head, over and over again. He told himself that it was of no importance; nothing had really happened; just a bit of larking about. But, he could not escape the fact that he had allowed it to happen; that, maybe, he had wanted it to happen! How could that be? He had only ever wanted Jackson and now, someone else had touched him where only Jackson had touched him before. His mind was racing, he tried to push the image of the toilets away, but it kept coming back like a recurring bad dream. He felt used; abused; unclean. He headed for the shower for the second time that night, in an attempt to wash away the stain; but it was, in reality, inside his soul.

When Friday afternoon arrived, Aaron was still in turmoil. The closer he got to meeting Jackson again, the worse his trepidation became. On the one hand, he wanted to keep his clandestine encounter under wraps and never mention it to Jackson. On the other hand, he knew, deep down, that the memory would eat away at him and he felt that Jackson deserved the truth, even if it meant losing him. He did not want to lose Jackson, of course, but how could he live with this dirty little secret?

Aaron could tell Jackson must have been working outdoors for the past month and he looked tanned and fit as he climbed out of his van and greeted Aaron with a big hug.

"You look well!" Aaron smiled at his boyfriend.

"So do you!" Jackson replied, "It's so good to see you again!"

The couple went inside Smithy Cottage and Jackson drew Aaron into another hug and now, safely within four walls, he kissed Aaron passionately. But, he could tell Aaron was holding back; something was missing. He broke the kiss.

"You OK?" Jackson was suddenly a bit concerned; had something changed while he had been away?

Aaron looked at Jackson sheepishly, he swallowed hard and cleared his throat, not sure whether to say the words but knowing that if he didn't, the guilt that he felt inside would drive him insane, "Jackson, there's something I've got to tell you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cruise Control – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"OK, you've got me worried now!" Jackson was concerned about the next words that Aaron would utter.

Aaron looked away; Jackson's trusting eyes would make it impossible for him to say what he wanted to say. He was almost backing out, but he had reached the point of no return and he had to get this off his chest and to hell with the consequences, "You remember that film we were watching; the one with the mechanics in it?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I met one of the blokes in it; the dark-haired guy."

"Really?" Jackson was surprised, "Where did you meet him?"

"In a public toilet; I was in Hotten and I was bursting for a piss, so I went into those toilets by the park, you know the ones?" Aaron wondered why the hell he was asking Jackson if he knew the whereabouts of the toilets!

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, he was in there, that guy I mean."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Well, if it wasn't, it was his twin brother!"

Jackson was getting agitated; he did not know why Aaron was telling him all this, "So, what gives?"

"He came on to me!" Aaron plucked up the courage to look Jackson in the eye, "He played with me: he even tried to do that thing with his dick, like in the film..."

"Docking?"

"Yeah, he took me in a cubicle and did it."

Jackson was shocked, "What do you mean, 'he took me in a cubicle'? Why did you do that? Didn't you stop him?"

"Well, yeah, I pushed him off; he fell back on the toilet."

"But, why did you go in there with him?" Jackson had a wounded look on his face.

"I dunno, I was missing you and I suppose I was horny!"

"That's no excuse! God, I'm only gone a month and you start cottage cruising!"

"Cottage cruising?" Aaron looked confused.

"That's what it's called; blokes who cruise the toilets for sex."

"But, I didn't!" Aaron pleaded his case, "I only went in for a slash!"

"But, this guy came on to you and you went with him!" Jackson was trying to rationalise the situation.

"No I didn't!" Aaron was trying to make Jackson see that it meant nothing, "I pushed him off me; it wasn't like it is with you! It was horrible, dirty, disgusting! It feels so right when I'm with you; but that felt so wrong...I hated it!"

"...but you were horny!" Jackson said sarcastically as he frowned at Aaron.

"Jackson, I had to tell you, the thought of what happened has been doing my head in. Please say you forgive me!"

Jackson stared at the wall, all the trust that he had built up in Aaron had suddenly evaporated. He felt as if a rug had been pulled from under his feet, "I don't know, Aaron. I can't believe you did that! How do I know that you won't do it again?"

"But I didn't do anything; not really. It's not like I shagged the guy's brains out for Christ's sake!" Aaron knew that his protestations sounded a bit feeble; he still felt guilty about what had happened and knew he needed to take some of the blame.

Jackson did not answer; so many thoughts were whirling around in his head that he did not know what to say.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, Jackson and Aaron were in bed, facing away from each other. The atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife. They were cold with each other. After Aaron's confession, Jackson was hurt and angry and Aaron was upset and scared. He was scared of losing Jackson; he knew now that his boyfriend meant the world to him; he may even be in love with him, but he felt that, once again, he had messed things up. He wished that he could have kept quiet about his encounter with the stranger but he knew, deep down, that his relationship with Jackson was too important to be built on lies and deceit. He also knew that he had betrayed Jackson's trust. Even with Jackson right there beside him, he felt lonely and isolated. He wanted to hold Jackson so much, but a wedge had suddenly been driven between them and he did not know how to remove it.

Jackson decided to return to London the next day. Aaron pleaded with him to stay for the whole weekend so that they could talk about things, but Jackson insisted that he needed to get away and think things through. Aaron knew how stubborn Jackson could be when he set his mind on something, so he did not push it. He wanted Jackson to come to terms with what had happened in his own way. He hoped beyond hope for a reconciliation but he knew that he would have to play this Jackson's way.

A week passed and Aaron had not heard a word from Jackson. He texted him a couple of times, but did not get a response. Aaron did not blame Jackson for the silent treatment; and as far as he was concerned, he had lost Jackson. He beat himself up over it, if only he had not had to answer the call of nature when he went into Hotten; if only he had not been so horny when he went into the toilets; if only that guy hadn't been there; if only he had been able to keep quiet about his brief encounter with that stranger. But all the 'if only's' in the world could not change history! He thought about that guy in the toilets and blamed him for the situation that he found himself in now. If he could meet him again, he'd like to punch his lights out!

Aaron did not expect to meet the stranger ever again, but a twist of fate was just around the corner. He had a day off and decided to try to cheer himself up by shopping in a precinct in Hotten; he had a favourite shop there, where he liked to buy his clothes. He was just walking through the pedestrian mall towards the shop, when he spotted a familiar face. It was the handsome stranger! Not only that, but the man had a woman and two young children in tow; two little girls. Aaron stared, as much as he dared, but there was no mistaking that this was the same man. He had suspected the guy was married and it looked as if his deductions were spot-on. He stalked the family through the mall, keeping his distance so as not to arouse suspicion. He felt like walking up to the young wife, a pretty blonde, probably in her late twenties; and saying "Your husband likes to shag other men in toilets!" But, he knew that he would need to be more subtle than that. Finally, after about an hour, the man broke off from the rest of his family to visit the public conveniences in the shopping complex. Aaron seized his chance and followed the man; entering the toilets after him.

The place looked deserted and Aaron assumed that the man must have gone into a cubicle. He waited patiently for the man to reappear which, after a couple of minutes, he did. The guy was wearing jogging bottoms and a matching top which, being a warm day, he had taken off and he was carrying it in arms. He saw Aaron staring at him.

"So," Aaron began, "you can't resist a bit of cruising in the toilets, even with your wife and kids outside!"

The man pretended that he and Aaron had never met before, "Excuse me?" he said, innocently.

"C'mon, you know what I'm getting at! Don't pretend you don't recognise me! Hotten Park? A couple of weeks back? I've lost my boyfriend because of you!"

The man's cheeks were flushed; he looked uncomfortable and wanted to continue to deny everything, but he didn't want to take the blame for something that he didn't see as his fault, so he said, "You did that yourself, sunshine! Don't blame me and make out you didn't want it; you were really up for it...that is; until you lost your bottle!"

Aaron felt a rush of anger, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't march out there and tell your wife what a low-life scumbag you are; cruising the bogs to pick up guys! I bet the poor cow hasn't got a clue!"

"She'd laugh in your face!" the man's bravado resurfaced, "She wouldn't believe a word of it!"

"Not even if I told her about your starring role in a gay porn film?" Aaron sneered.

"What?"

"You heard! What was that epic called now...er, 'Dockers', that was it!"

The man looked a bit sheepish now. He could see no point in denying the fact; and Aaron had obviously seen it. The evidence was on film in any case; so he tried to explain himself, "That was five years ago! I only did it once; my wife had just had our first baby and I was skint; and it was easy money!"

"But, you're married! How can you do that with other guys when you're straight? Or...perhaps you're not straight?" Aaron was trying to reconcile it all in his mind.

"I just like sex!" the man answered, candidly, "Women, men, it's all sex at the end of the day! Not that it's any of your business, anyway!"

"It IS my business when you wreck people's lives...no; MY life, with your skanky ways!" Aaron's anger finally boiled over and he lunged at the man. There was a scuffle and the man dropped his jacket, but he picked it up and managed to pull the door open so that he could make his escape.

"Yeah...jog on, you dirty BASTARD!" Aaron shouted as the man bolted, but he held back from following him outside where other shoppers would have seen them fighting.

As he moved to exit the toilets, Aaron noticed a small, plastic wallet on the tiled floor; the man must have dropped it in the skirmish. Aaron picked it up and looked at it; it was the man's photo-driving license! There, in black and white, was the man's name and address. Aaron read the details: Greg Cooper, 22 Dale View Tower, Hotten.

Aaron did not know how he could make use of this information, but he now knew the man's name, for what it was worth!

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days after the incident with Greg Cooper at the shopping centre, Adam invited Aaron on a night out. Adam had always been a good friend to Aaron and he could see how much his best mate was missing Jackson. They ended up at Bar West, as always, and after a game of pool, Aaron was sitting at the bar while Adam went to the gents. "Hi Aaron!" a voice behind him made him turn around.

He immediately recognised the short, blond guy as Jackson's friend, Dexter, the guy with the impressive porn collection! "Not with Jackson tonight?" asked Dexter.

"No," Aaron did not want to go into detail about his break-up with his boyfriend, so he just said, "he's away, working in London. I'm with my mate, Adam; he's just having a..." Aaron pointed towards the toilets.

"Listen, mate, I was really grateful to you two for looking after my little stash! I bet you think I'm a right perve!"

"Nah! I've known worse!" Aaron said with all sincerity, then he suddenly hit on an idea, "You haven't still got that DVD called 'Dockers', have you?"

"I expect so; why, did you want to borrow it?"

"Well, yeah, if that's OK with you!"

"No worries! I've got a furniture delivery to do in Emmerdale tomorrow, as it happens, so I'll drop it by the garage, if you're going to be there," Dexter saw the worried look on Aaron's face, "Don't panic, I'll put it in a plain brown wrapper!"

"Cheers, mate, I'll let you have it back as soon as."

"There's no need to bother, I get bored with them after I've seen them a few times! You can keep it; take it as a thank you...you know; to you and Jackson for helping me out!"

Aaron smiled; the scheme that was forming in his mind was going even better than he had planned!


	4. Chapter 4

Cruise Control – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_This is the last chapter of this story and, probably, the last of my 'Aarson' stories too. Now that Danny Miller is leaving the soap and Marc Silcock and Pauline Quirke have already gone, it is getting harder to find the inspirational 'spark'. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to either read or review my stories: I have always very much appreciated your interest, support and encouragement. x_

_-O-_

Dexter had dropped by the garage as arranged. He left a plain brown package with Aaron; containing the DVD that Aaron had asked for.

Aaron waited until Pearl had gone home from the vet's surgery. He knew that Paddy was visiting Butler's Farm on some sort of emergency, so he had plenty of time to use the office computer and printer in private. He first typed a letter, unsigned of course, to Greg Cooper's wife. He was unsure how to begin, but started, "Dear Mrs Cooper." He felt almost as if he was writing a ransom note or a blackmail letter, but money was the last thing on his mind; he just wanted to get his own back on the man he blamed for splitting him up from his boyfriend. He continued, "Please find enclosed a DVD of your husband. You will see what he gets up to behind your back! This is not the only time he has met other men for sex in public toilets. Maybe you'd like to add this to your home movie collection!"

Aaron deliberated about whether to delete the last sentence as it sounded sarcastic, but he decided to leave it in anyway. He printed the letter and then used the mail merge to print out an address label. He deleted his work off the system and then placed the DVD and letter in an envelope, affixing the label to the front. He read the neatly printed label one last time, "Private and personal. Mrs Cooper, 22 Dale View Tower, Hotten, Yorks."

He thought about posting the package, but there was no guarantee that Greg Cooper's wife would receive it in person, so he had another idea. Taking some previously used stamps from another letter on the desk; he carefully cut around them and fixed them on with glue, so that it looked as if the item had already passed through the mail system. Then he made his plans to visit Dale View Tower the next morning.

Aaron parked in a car park in front of the twelve-storey block of flats in Hotten. He read the name on the front of the building to ensure that he had the right one, as there were three similar blocks, all in close proximity. He had a good view of the main entrance and settled down for a long wait. However, luckily for him, he only had to wait fifteen minutes before Greg Cooper came through the doors and walked to his car; he was dressed in a smart suit and tie and Aaron found it ironic how respectable he looked, when he knew the truth about his secret activities! Giving Greg Cooper enough time to vacate the scene, Aaron left his vehicle and made his way to the second floor of the building, where flat 22 was located. He rang the doorbell and Mrs Cooper answered, still in her dressing gown.

"Sorry to bother you!" Aaron began, "I live on the top floor, I think this belongs to you; the postman delivered it to the wrong flat!"

"Thanks!" Mrs Cooper smiled at him; she seemed nice, making him feel a little guilty about giving her the package, "The postman's always doing that, he's hopeless!"

As Aaron drove home, he fretted about what he had done. Poor Mrs Cooper, he thought to himself, she did not deserve the shock of seeing her husband having sex with other men. But then, she did not deserve a husband like Greg Cooper! Why should he feel guilty when her husband obviously didn't; and seemed to have a total disregard for her? He consoled himself with the thought that, maybe, he had done the right thing!

"Where have you been?" Cain asked, as Aaron arrived for work.

"I had an errand to run," answered Aaron, without elaborating.

"You don't just show up here and put a couple of hours in, as and when you feel like it, you know?"

"Sorry boss! I won't let it happen again!"

"See that it doesn't!" Cain's scary stare put Aaron in his place.

Aaron had a bad day at work. After his late start, Cain gave him a hard time all day and he was relieved when clocking-off time came around. As he approached Smithy Cottage, he saw Jackson's van parked outside. He had not known that Jackson would be visiting and he was both happy and apprehensive at the same time.

He walked in to find Jackson in the kitchen with Hazel. He said nothing and there was an awkward silence; and Hazel gave him a dirty look! Aaron was not sure how much Jackson had told her, but she did not seem to be very pleased with him!

"I'll be off then," said Hazel, giving Jackson a peck on the cheek, "Viv's asked me to help out in the cafe, before I take my class later!"

Once she had left, Jackson motioned Aaron to sit down opposite him at the table.

"Long time, no hear!" Aaron said and immediately regretted it; he felt that it was a stupid thing to say.

"Do you blame me?" Jackson sounded a little angry, but he kept his cool, "Listen, Aaron, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've come back to clear the air."

"Jackson! I'm so sorry..."

"Aaron, I said listen! I'm doing the talking, OK!"

"OK!"

"Good. Now, this little meeting with your mystery man; it was just an unfortunate accident, if I'm to believe your story."

Aaron nodded.

"Firstly, I think I know you very well by now and I know you're not the type to go cruising in toilets! Secondly, you could have kept quiet about it, but you opened up to me and told me what happened, so that indicates to me that you have feelings for me; that I'm important enough to you that you needed to be open and honest with me. So, you score a few bonus points on that front! Thirdly, I don't want to throw away what we could possibly have together for one stupid, reckless moment of madness."

"Sounds like you've done a lot of serious thinking!" Aaron was becoming hopeful that there was a way back.

"I have; and I'm taking an awful risk here, but I'm hoping that you're worth the risk!"

"Jackson, everything you've said is true. You are important to me; very important, and I couldn't lie to you about what happened, or keep it a secret. I want to be your boyfriend and I think we need trust between us for that to happen. But, before we go any further, I want to tell you something else. By accident, I found out who that guy is; the one from the DVD that I met in the toilets, and he's married with kids. He's basically been cheating on his wife with other men! So I asked to borrow Dexter's DVD, but instead, he gave it to me...well, I mean us; as a thank you for storing his stash. I've passed it on to his wife to show her what a low-life little shit her husband is, although now I'm wondering if I've done the right thing. It could destroy their marriage; break-up their family. I'm a bad person, Jackson, maybe you should stay away from me!"

Jackson digested this latest piece of information. Aaron wondered what his reaction would be. Jackson stroked his chin with his hand, deep in thought; then he spoke again, "Aaron, I don't blame you for doing that. If that guy makes a habit of cruising men in toilets, then I think his wife deserves to find out!"

"But...when you left, I thought I'd lost you for good; and I blamed this Greg Cooper for splitting us up! I wanted to get my own back, so I lashed out in the only way I could think of! I was being selfish and now I regret blowing their lives apart!"

Jackson looked at Aaron steadily, "Well, thanks for being honest...again! But, you don't know that you've blown their lives apart! For all you know, his wife might already know about him! In any case, even if she doesn't, I'm sure she would have found out eventually; that sort of thing can never stay buried forever. Anyway, she might be a very forgiving person; or hold things together for the sake of the kids! I wouldn't worry about it!"

Aaron looked at Jackson with deep affection in his eyes; this man was so level-headed and wise, he did not feel that he deserved him! "But, what I did, I did out of spite! I wish I could control my temper! I got into a fight with Greg Cooper; that's how I found out his name and address...he dropped his driving licence."

"I don't agree with what you've done, Aaron, but I can see why you did it! At least you've owned up to being in the wrong!"

"Jackson, why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance; and I think we could have something special between us. I'm willing to give it another try, if you are."

The relief on Aaron's face was plain to see, "Willing to give it another try? Are you kidding? I've never wanted anything so much in my whole life! If you'll give me one more chance, I'll never do anything that stupid again!"

"Come here!" Jackson stood up and held out his arms to Aaron, who embraced his boyfriend and kissed him lovingly.

Aaron looked deep into Jackson's eyes, "I don't want to be parted from you, ever again."

"Well, you won't have to! I'm quitting the job in London!"

"What?" Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You can't; I don't want you to do that on my account!"

"It's already been decided. A mate of mine gave me the 'head's up' on a construction job in Leeds; and I start in two week's time! I wasn't happy in London anyway; I would have stuck with it if I had nothing to come back for, but I've missed you so much it's been driving me crazy! You've done wrong, Aaron, you're a bad, bad boy! But I know what you're like; and I forgive you."

"I don't know why you're forgiving me; after what I've been up to!"

"It's simple really; in the end; we always forgive those we love!"

Aaron looked stunned, he could not believe what he was hearing, "Did you say...?"

Jackson looked into Aaron's blue eyes, stopping him in his tracks, he knew that he had to take a gamble and declare his true feelings, "Yes, like I said; you're a bad boy...but, you're MY bad boy! I love you, Aaron!"

Aaron had not been prepared for this declaration. He took a moment to compose himself, but, he knew the way he felt about Jackson; it was a feeling that he'd never had before about anyone else; and he made up his mind on the spot, "I know what you mean to me now; when I thought I'd lost you, I'd never felt so miserable in my entire life! I never want to lose you again and I'll never do anything to risk that. I'm certain of this now...I love you too, Jackson!"

The pair of them sealed it with a kiss. Their lips parted and they stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"I was hoping you were going to say that! If we love each other, we can put it behind us and face our future...together," Jackson beamed; he had never been this happy before. He took Aaron's hand and led him towards the stairs; they shared another quick kiss before climbing the stairs to the bedroom.

Jackson undressed the object of his desire, slowly, carefully; enjoying the unwrapping of the best present that he had ever been given! Aaron then stripped Jackson in the same slow, deliberate manner. They embraced, completely naked now; and fell onto the bed together, kissing, caressing, savouring the touch and taste of each other.

"I've missed you...so much!" Jackson hugged Aaron tightly.

"I've missed you too!" Aaron almost whispered the words.

Aaron felt Jackson's touch; Jackson's was the only touch he ever wanted to feel. They were both erect and could feel their hard cocks pressed together. Aaron gently rubbed his prick against Jackson's, making his boyfriend moan hoarsely.

"Jackson?"

"What, babe?"

"Have you ever tried it...you know; what they did in that film?"

"Docking, you mean?"

"Mmmm!" Aaron sighed as Jackson's cock throbbed against his own.

"Do you want to try it?" Jackson felt that he did not really need to ask.

They knelt on the bed, facing one and other. Each took his own stiff weapon in his hand and they started banging their hard pieces of meat against each other: a sword fight! They both giggled at this new game, but their cocks began to deflate slightly so they moved together until their knobs made direct contact; their slits kissing wetly. Jackson worked his foreskin over Aaron's head until he had covered it as much as he could. Then Aaron rolled his own foreskin forward; linking the two swollen organs.

"It feels..." Aaron could not find the exact expression he wanted.

"...Intimate!" Jackson replied.

"Mmmm!" Aaron loved it; he had not known it would be so exciting.

They both thrust their hips towards each other gently, delighting in the sensations of the tips of their weapons rubbing together. It was hot and erotic and they both realised that they would soon ejaculate by doing this. They increased speed, giving each other little stabs, almost making it a duel.

"I'm going to...ahhh!" cried Aaron as he orgasmed, shooting his sperm over his partner's cock. The feel of Aaron's hot spunk on his knob triggered Jackson's own climax and he cried out as their seed mingled together.

Aaron knew this was more than just sex; with Jackson...it went to another level. This was making love!

After it was all over, they relaxed in the afterglow; cuddled together on the bed.

"That was awesome!" Aaron said as he kissed Jackson in gratitude.

"I'm glad we did that!" Jackson replied, returning Aaron's kiss, "We'll have to do it again sometime!"

"Anytime you want; you do know you're the only guy I'd ever do it with, don't you?" Aaron sought reassurance that Jackson was rebuilding trust in him.

"I know," Jackson put his mind at ease; he stroked Aaron's cheek with his hand. "You've learned a lesson from your mistakes. I know you well Aaron, you might do crazy things at times, but you do know right from wrong; deep down. I also know you love me and how loyal you can be."

"I always will be from now on; I need you Jackson, I've got nothing if I haven't got you; I'll never let you down again, I promise...you've got me!"

They gazed deep into each other's eyes in total contentment. Jackson finally knew that Aaron was the one; no matter what...and Aaron finally knew what love was. These feelings were as far away from the sleazy, impersonal, pointless sex with a stranger as it was possible to get! He finally knew the difference between real love and casual sex. Jackson was now his life; everything he ever wanted; and he would never need anything else to satisfy him and make him whole.

They were finally united as one; body and soul.


End file.
